


Getting to Know You

by Matymatsu



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, couple of gals being gay, just a couple of girls being gals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matymatsu/pseuds/Matymatsu
Summary: another drabble from my tumblr! <3
Relationships: Nancy Wheeler/Feng Min
Kudos: 22





	Getting to Know You

Nancy pretty much knew everyone in the realm at this point. She had gotten to know them pretty well, and she was very thankful for that. Finding new, wonderful friends like Laurie, Claudette, Ace, and Quentin— just to name a few. She never thought these circumstances would allow her to meet them but, she was kind of grateful for that. It gave her hope that they’d one day escape this terrible place.

However, there was one person she didn’t know at all. They called her Feng, Feng Min. Only Quentin has been able to talk to her. She likes to keep to herself, she’s nice once you get to know her, he would say. Nancy could understand that feeling but, she felt that in times like this, strong bonds would see them through. As she just got out of a trial, she saw Feng alone at the campfire, staring at it with a bored expression.

Nancy straightened up her shirt, fixing up her hair, trying her best to look presentable. After a moment, she finally sat down next to her. “Hey.” She greeted, with a friendly smile. She watched Feng tense up, sitting straight as she looked at the other girl. Was she not used to people talking to her? “Um... hi?” She spoke in an awkward tone. She had a hint of an Asian accent, and her voice was soft and sweet. Nancy couldn’t help but find her kind of cute. “My name’s Nancy. Thought I’d finally introduce myself.”

“Okay...?” Feng already knew that Nancy was around, she didn’t really care about learning who she was or her name. Nancy felt a sudden wave of nervousness, was she making the girl feel uncomfortable? “Uhh... you’re name’s Feng, right? Quentin’s friend?”

“I wouldn’t call us friends...”

“That’s fair, I guess...”

Silence immediately enveloped them. Nancy wasn’t used to this, why was she acting so awkward? She felt like she had nothing to talk about. That’s when it donned on her! Quentin told her that Feng liked video games—

“So uh... what games do you play, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Feng seemed to gain a sudden interest in the conversation. Good, they were getting somewhere. “Competitive mostly, I guess...” she replied. The only game Nancy could think of that would be considered competitive was Yie Ar Kung-Fu. She remembered how Mike would constantly play it on those weird arcade machines. Was that what she meant?

“I’m kind of clueless about games, honestly. I only really know Atari.”

Feng laughed. “Are you kidding me, that thing’s ancient! When were you born, in the 80s?” She said. Nancy joined with an awkward giggle. “Uuhhh... kind of?” She added. 1967 to be exact but, who’s going for technicalities. Feng stopped laughing immediately, she kind of forgot about that. There were some people who use to live in the distant past. She wondered how this place managed to pull off an elaborate plot device like that.

It became silent again, as the two girls sat and stared at the fire. “Sorry... am I weirding you out?” Nancy asked. Feng shrugged. “No, you’re fine. I’m just... not good at talking to people.” She replied, averting her eyes, away from the fire. Nancy couldn’t help but smile a little. “It’s okay, people suck sometimes.”

“Heh... yeah, they do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to give you lovely readers a heads up; I'm taking requests on my tumblr for drabbles. While I'm still coming up with commission prices, I want to continue to improve in writing so, if you have a request for DBD, hmu!  
> My username is the same as it is here.


End file.
